Harry Potter and the Internet Memes
by LoLoGreeneVines
Summary: In which Harry finds himself in a variety of amusing, puzzling and just downright bizarre situations.
1. Nyan Cat

Harry Potter was flying.

However, there was a slight problem with this even considering it is a perfectly natural thing to do in the wizarding world to pick up a broomstick and take off. No, Harry was totally unsupported; he was not on a broomstick.

Even more bizarrely, instead of being able to see trees and mountains whizz past as he normally did when flying on a broomstick, he saw the night sky with the occasional twinkle of a pixellated star in the background.

What was more absurd, however, was the fact that Harry's body had turned into a pop-tart and he appeared to be defecating a rainbow.

To complete the picture of madness, Harry could hear an incredibly irritating piece of techno music in the background, the melody of which sounded like a computerised voice repeatedly singing "NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN."

As the seconds went by (feeling, to Harry _and _whichever person happened to be sitting at their computer laughing their heads off, like hours) Harry began to feel despair. What if he was trapped in a never-ending 8-bit nightmare forever?

After what felt like a million years and several trips to the local mental hospital for the internet user sitting at their screen, the animation changed and Harry had been given a funny hat.

_All was well,_ Harry thought, realising there was indeed variety in this strange new life of his.


	2. Friday

**Author's notes: It has been decided that even though this is a "completed" work of fanfiction, I shall add more memes to it as and when I come up with another meme to turn into a chapter. As such, it shall never be truly finished.**

**Points to anybody who spots the AVPS reference. Mind you, if you don't, you're almost certainly not a StarKid.**

* * *

><p>"Soooo... you know what today is, right?" a young girl with dark hair asked excitedly, grinning at Harry. The latter would have given the question some thought, if it weren't for the fact that he was utterly bewildered as he had just appeared in the front seat of a car that was being driven by a child.<p>

"What on Earth is going on?" Harry asked the girl, but the only response he got was the starting of some irritating pop music with a tedious rhythm and a predictably dull cookie-cutter chord progression.

The dark-haired girl began to sing "Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday," as the two girls standing either side of her in the back of the car began to wave their arms around vaguely whilst wearing the expressions one might wear if one were constipated.

After what seemed like a year of the annoying song's chorus, the scene cut away from the car full of kids and Harry suddenly found himself in the back of a different car, this one being driven by an older man performing a (not even good enough to be mediocre) rap. As soon as the rap was over, Harry found himself in the kids' car again, but before the song had finished, the car had crashed into a crocodile in the middle of the motorway.

Harry looked on as the crocodile ate all four of the children, before taking out a knife and advancing on Harry, an evil grin on its face as it stared at Harry's forehead.

"Nooooo!" Harry shouted over the music (if it could be called that) which was still playing in the background, before feeling the blade slice through the outer layer of skin on his forehead, and he blacked out. _Well, _he thought as he fainted, _at least I don't have to listen to that abomination any more._


	3. Ridiculously Photogenic Guy

When Harry came around, he noticed that he was completely surrounded by several thousand people running down the road, which was cordoned off and had a few dozen people standing behind the barriers on either side clutching cameras. Blinking in confusion Harry sat up as he heard a gentle voice behind him with an American accent.

"Hey, dude, you all right?" the voice said. Harry turned around and was immediately confronted by the sight of a man with a very pleasant face, who looked as though he hadn't a care in the world. This didn't seem right to Harry, who had noticed that everybody else (including the giggling gaggle of girls behind this man) was sweaty, ruddy-faced and considerably out of breath.

Before he could stop to think, the words "can I get a picture with you?" had slipped out of Harry's mouth.

The man looked perplexed, but helped Harry to his feet, grabbed his shoulders and turned, smiling, to a random spectator with a camera. There was a "click", and the man shook Harry's hand with a nod before jogging off with the rest of the crowd.

Harry made his way through the mass of runners to the side of the road to the man with a camera. As he got there, he noticed that the man in question was gazing at his camera in wonder.

"See that picture?" he said to Harry without even looking up. "He dominates the entire shot."

Harry glanced at the camera and found that he couldn't look away. "You're right," he breathed. "He's so ridiculously photogenic you can't even _see _me in the picture, despite the fact that I was standing slightly in front of him..."

Harry and the man with the camera stood there for hours, transfixed, until the battery on the camera ran down so low the light flickered out and Harry suddenly realised it was dark. Even after the man had packed up his camera and left, Harry was stuck standing in place, unable to force the ingrained image to leave his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: This just seems to be getting crackier and crackier. Hmm. If any of you have any requests for other memes you would like to see in this story, make a list and stick them in a review or a message or something, the madder the better. I would dearly love a challenge.<strong>

**On the subject of reviews, thank you to the people who have left them, I do appreciate them. I also appreciate the time you have wasted reading this rubbish so thank you to everyone for that. :D**


	4. A Very Potter Musical

Seeing as it had gone dark, Harry thought that he would settle down for the night, so he curled up on the pavement to get some sleep.

Upon awakening the next morning, Harry noticed that the streets had changed and the skyscrapers that had been blocking out the sky had disappeared. Harry looked to his left and saw a sign that read "Ann Arbor," which was strange, as he was fairly certain he had been in New York just a few hours ago.

Harry scrambled to his feet and stumbled into the nearest building, which looked like a theatre. The foyer was filled with people, and a thin boy with a slightly pinched face and brown hair was shouting something about "blocking the way to platform nine and three quarters." Intrigued by this mention of a familiar place, Harry pushed through the crowd towards the boy, who spotted him.

"Darren, excellent, we're going to begin as soon as we've got everybody seated. Come with me," the boy said, gripping Harry's arm and forcefully dragging him backstage.

"Oh, I'm not Darren, my name is Harry Potter," Harry said to the boy, who grinned at him.

"Getting into character? Great! HP: The Musical is going to be awesome! Or rather," he added as an afterthought, "totally awesome!" He nudged Harry in the ribs with his elbow as though he had just made a brilliant joke and ran off, abandoning Harry in a room full of oddly-dressed people who looked vaguely familiar.

After an highly uncomfortable ten minutes of dodging everybody who attempted to call him "Darren," Harry found himself frogmarched onto the side of what looked like a stage by a tall, muscular boy who was wearing a cape and a pair of black tights.

Harry listened to the frizzy-haired brunette girl who seemed eerily familiar talk for a minute about a scenario that sounded similarly familiar, before the boy in the cape walked out on stage, waving a stick at the audience. There was a flash of bright green light that was incredibly similar to the one Harry was used to seeing in his dreams, and the boy walked back offstage as the frizzy-haired girl concluded her speech and propelled Harry out onto the stage in the darkness.

Unsure of what to do, Harry sat down on a trunk in the middle of the stage, looking anywhere but at the audience, and after a few seconds some music started playing and the lights went on. Harry shrunk away from the audience's collective gaze, and after a minute he was aware that a boy backstage in a bright red wig (who also had an air of familiarity) was muttering "why isn't he singing?"

The audience started to talk quietly among themselves, and after another minute a curly-haired boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar stormed on to the stage, shoved Harry off with a cry of "_I'm _Harry freakin' Potter, so who are you, imposter?" and burst into song.

Unable to wrap his head around what had just happened, Harry slumped off out of the theatre and back onto the street.


End file.
